Some remote controls provide the ability to address only a small subset of electronic devices, from a small subset of manufacturers. The interfaces for so-called “universal remote controls” are cluttered with a large number of user controls (e.g., physical buttons or screens within a liquid crystal display (“LCD”)), in attempting to provide functionality associated with the union of supported devices. The large number of user controls may reduce the quality of the user experience, because it may require that the quantity of the options either be reduced to fit on the screen and/or that the options be hidden within menu hierarchy.